Amusement
by bruninhagalle
Summary: “Quem mais vai para o parque?" - “Ninguém mais, papai. Apenas eu, você e Bones.”


**N/Bru:** Fic dedicada a **Larinha** (Lara Dantas) como presente pelo seu aniversário. Parabéns, dude! Te amo muito!

Acontece entre _The Scientist with the Child_ e _The Stalker of a Dead Person_. Entretanto, não é necessário ter lido a primeira para entender essa. Só é preciso saber que B&B estão em uma relação estável.

* * *

**Amusement  
Booth & Brennan  
Romance  
By Bruninha Galle**

"Papai, papai! Bones, Bones! Acordem, já é hora!"

O menino parou ao lado da cama em que o pai estava e sorriu quando o viu enfiar o rosto ainda mais dentro do cabelo de Brennan, murmurando algo que ele não conseguiu escutar.

"Vamos, pai! Solte a Bones! Ela já estaria em pé se não fosse por você."

Aquilo fez Booth sentar-se rapidamente na cama.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, Parker?"

O menino revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

"Bones sempre acorda cedo. _Ela_ me disse isso, mas já são quase 10 horas e vocês ainda estão dormindo. Só pode ser sua culpa, pai. E eu sei o quanto você gosta de dormir, então talvez Bones esteja começando a gostar também."

Booth soltou um suspiro aliviado e sorriu para o filho, pegando-o pela mão e puxando-o para cima da cama.

"Você é um garoto esperto."

Parker deu de ombros e saiu do colo do pai para o espaço entre os dois adultos no meio da cama. Com suas pequenas mãos, ele retirou um pedaço de cabelo que Brennan tinha na bochecha e em seguida se inclinou para beijá-la nesse local. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Brennan sorriu ao sentir os pequenos lábios do garoto e virou-se vagarosamente para encará-lo.

"Bom-dia, Parker."

"Já estava na hora, Bones!" – Ele falou animadamente e ganhando mais um sorriso dela. – "Você vai acabar pegando todos os maus hábitos do papai."

Brennan olhou para o parceiro a tempo de ver o olhar de surpresa que ele lançava na direção do filho.

"O que você disse, Parker?"  
"A verdade, pai!" – O menino deitou-se de lado e na direção do pai e olhou-o seriamente. – "Você não gosta de acordar cedo."

"Nem você. Tal pai, tal filho, mocinho."  
"Não coloca os sapatos onde deveria botar quando chegamos em casa. Nem as chaves e a carteira." – Ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

Adorando o rumo da conversa e a expressão de choque no rosto do parceiro, Brennan reprimiu uma risada e passou inconscientemente seus braços pela cintura de Parker, posicionando sua cabeça perto da dele e deitando-se na mesma posição.

"Sabem o que eu acho?" – Booth perguntou após um tempo para se recuperar e depois de apreciar a visão do seu filho e da sua antropóloga favorita deitados juntos e abraçados. – "Eu acho que vocês dois estão passando tempo demais juntos!" – Dito isso, ele se jogou sobre os dois e usou suas duas mãos para fazer um pouco de cócegas em cada um.

"Ok, ok, pai. Chega, chega." – Tentando controlar sua doce risada infantil, Parker finalmente pegou a mão dele e Brennan a outra, parando-o. Após mais uns segundos rindo, os três voltaram a assumir suas posições anteriores. – "Você prometeu me levar ao parque de diversões hoje, pai."

"E eu não esqueci, parceiro." – Booth bagunçou os cabelos dele. – "Vá tomar um banho e se trocar. Eu e Bones estaremos prontos para o café da manhã em alguns minutos, ok?"

"Ok, papai!"

Assim que a porta bateu, Booth virou-se para o outro lado da cama e pegou o pulso de Brennan no momento em que ela ia saindo da cama.

"Onde você pensa que está indo, Bones?"

Ela olhou da mão dele no seu pulso para ele com o cenho franzido.

"Me trocar e preparar o café da manhã enquanto você se arruma para ir com Parker ao tal parque."

Ele a lançou um olhar de descrença e a puxou de volta para a cama, fazendo-a sentar-se de costas para ele.  
"Quem disse que você não vai, Bones?" – Ele ajoelhou-se atrás dela e perguntou perto do seu ouvido. Brennan revirou os olhos.

"Eu não vou me intrometer de novo no seu tempo com Parker. Você sabe disso, Booth. Nós conversamos sobre isso."

"De novo essa desculpa, Bones?"

"Não é uma desculpa!" – Ela tentou se levantar, mas as mãos dele na sua barriga foram o suficiente para que ela parasse qualquer movimento. – "_Você_ prometeu que iria levá-lo, _você _vai com ele. É exatamente isso que ele está esperando, Booth. Um momento entre pai e filho."

Booth desceu suas mãos para o meio das pernas dela e a sentiu prendendo a respiração. Com seus lábios no ouvido dela, ele voltou a falar.

"Pois dessa vez, você está errada, Temperance." – Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro dele quando um dedo tocou o tecido da calcinha.

"Booth, não..."

"O que?" – Ele falou antes de descer sua boca para a curva do pescoço dela.

"Não... podemos..." - Ele voltou para o ouvido dela, sorrindo e assoprando, sabendo que aquilo a arrepiaria.

"Diga que eu estou certo." – Ele sussurrou e suas mãos se espalmaram na barriga dela.

"Você não está." – Ela botou sua própria mão em cima da dele, tentando freá-lo, mas inutilmente.

"Você vai ver que eu estou."

Booth desencostou-se dela e a soltou e Brennan de imediato sentiu falta do contato, do calor dele. Ela virou sua cabeça para procurá-lo e o encontrou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Booth..."

"Parker?!" – Ele gritou quando abriu a porta do quarto e botou a cabeça no corredor. O menino apareceu na porta do banheiro, olhando-o confuso.

"O que eu fiz de errado?"

"Nada, filho." – Booth sorriu e gesticulou para ele se aproximar. – "Venha até aqui." – Parker caminhou lentamente de volta até o quarto onde estava antes e olhou desconfiado do pai para Brennan, que tinha uma expressão no rosto indicando que ela também não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Quem mais vai para o parque? Thomas?" – A menção do nome do seu melhor amigo, Parker sorriu, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

"Ninguém mais, papai. Apenas eu, você e Bones."

Booth olhou vitorioso para Brennan e ela devolveu o olhar indignada. Ela havia sido pega. E ele estava certo.

"Como uma família!" – O garoto gritou e sorriu, seu corpo se balançando de um lado para o outro.

"É, Parker, como uma família." – Booth repetiu olhando diretamente para ela.

BB

Eles chegaram no meio da manhã, após tomarem banho e café. Ao longo do trajeto, Parker não havia parado de falar um segundo. A princípio impressionado com o longo intervalo de tempo em que Brennan não ia a um parque de diversões. Depois, ocupou-se em explicá-la tudo que lembrava ter aonde iam, suas recordações voltando para o dia em ele havia ido lá pela última vez com a mãe e Capitão Fantástico.

Booth teve que segurá-lo pelo braço quando ele ameaçou correr em disparada para a entrada, de onde já se via o enorme carrossel e exatamente o lugar em que os olhos do garoto se focaram até alcançarem o brinquedo.

"Você vem?" – Parker perguntou já se soltando do aperto do pai.

"Vá, Booth." – Brennan localizou um banco de onde poderia ver a dupla e indicou com a cabeça que estaria esperando por eles ali.

Os dois lançaram-na sorrisos charmosos idênticos e entraram no brinquedo, Booth posicionando Parker em um dos cavalinhos.

Três minutos depois eles estavam ao lado dela, Parker estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Qual era o seu brinquedo preferido, Bones?" – Ele perguntou e ela abriu um sorriso, a resposta na ponta da sua língua e as memórias tão vivas quanto possíveis.

"O bate-bate."

Os dois Booths a encararam espantados, e aquilo a fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Tem alguma chance de você ter se comportado como uma garota em algum momento?" – Booth percebeu o brilho de malícia nos seus olhos azuis e balançou a cabeça, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e com a outra mão, pegando a de Parker.

"Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso, pai." – O menino olhou para cima enquanto eles andavam na direção que Booth os puxava.

"Da última vez em que Bones foi a um bate-bate, ela tinha 12 anos, Parker. Garotas dessa idade gostam de outros tipos de brinquedos. Brinquedos de _garotas."_

"Isso é muito machista da sua parte, Booth." – Brennan apertou a mão dele para enfatizar seu ponto. – "De qualquer forma, eu e Russ sempre passávamos a maior parte do nosso tempo nos carros de bate-bate. Tínhamos essa obsessão de quem seria o melhor ao fim do dia e era sempre uma confusão para decidir o vencedor. Era bem divertido, no fim da contas. Papai e mamãe ficavam malucos." – Seu sorriso era genuíno, mas Booth viu uma sombra de tristeza passar pelo seus olhos. Talvez ela nunca conseguiria falar de suas melhores lembranças sem sentir uma pontada de dor.

"Quer saber, Bones? Você vai ter que ser melhor do que aquela garota de 12 anos se quiser ganhar de mim no bate-bate." – Ele não deu tempo para ela responder, nem mesmo Parker, e arrastou os dois com passos mais rápidos em direção ao ringue de bate-bate.

Quando Booth parou, Parker se encontrou no meio dos dois e levantou o rosto para ver enquanto eles se encaravam, seus olhos pegando fogo. Ele soltou uma risada e pegou a mão de Brennan, conduzindo-a para entrada do ringue e escolhendo um carro azul logo à esquerda deles.

"O que você está fazendo, Parker?" – Ela parou antes de entrar no carrinho em que o menino se sentou e começou a ajeitar o cinto de segurança ao redor de si mesmo.

"Eu estou indo com você." - Booth parou ao lado do filho e questionou-o com o olhar. – "Eu sei que a Bones vai ganhar, pai. E eu quero ganhar também."

Brennan segurou-se para não estirar a língua para o parceiro em sinal de vitória, ao invés disso, sentou-se ao volante e esperou que ele escolhesse um carro.

Ao som de uma campainha, todos os carros começaram a se mover e Parker soltou um grito de excitação.

"Vai, Bones! Bate no papai!" – Ela gargalhou e localizou Booth do outro lado da arena. Virando o volante, ela começou sua caçada. E perder não era uma opção.

BB

"Nós ganhamos, papai!" – Parker pulava com uma Brennan tão animada quanto ele ao seu lado, os dois provocando Booth.

"É, admita, Booth, nós ganhamos!" – Ela juntou-se ao coro da criança e Booth fingiu-se de irritado.

"Eu deveria botar você de castigo por essa, Parker e fazer algo com você, Bones." – O sorriso ameaçando aparecer nos seus lábios impediu qualquer tentativa de uma expressão mais séria. Brennan deu um beijo na bochecha dele e Parker chamou sua atenção puxando-o pela mão.

"Eu e Bones merecemos algodão doce." – Seu sorriso angelical convencia qualquer pessoa e Booth apenas assentiu, deixando os dois lado a lado.

"Você foi demais, Bones." – A sinceridade na sua voz era indiscutível e Brennan o puxou para um abraço assim que se sentou em um banco.

"Obrigada, Parker. Você também. É um excelente co-piloto."

"Você acha?" – Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Claro que sim. Nós ganhamos, não ganhamos?" – Ele concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça e os dois ficaram em um confortável silêncio.

"Como as pessoas não caem quando o carrinho faz aquela volta?" – O garoto subitamente apontou para o looping triplo da montanha-russa à frente deles e Brennan acompanhou seu dedo, olhando para ele em seguida.

"A força normal e a força peso dos..."

"Eu já falei que vocês passam muito tempo juntos, certo?" – Booth apareceu atrás deles e em seguida deu a volta no banco, suas mãos ocupadas com três algodões doces e uma pipoca. Parker não perdeu tempo e o mais cuidadoso que sua ansiedade permitiu, retirou um dos algodões da mão do pai. Booth entregou o pacote de pipoca para ela e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e apontou para os outros dois algodões ainda nas mãos dele.

"Um para mim e outro para eu e Parker dividirmos." – Ele piscou para o filho e recebeu um olhar censurado dela. - "Vamos lá, Bones. Hoje é dia de diversão. E algodão doce É diversão!"

"Você não devia alimentar seu filho com tanto..."

"Eu sei, Bones. Eu sei." – Ele a cortou e continuou com seu sorriso infantil no rosto. Parker tinha sua atenção voltada para os loopings, sua pergunta ainda não respondida.

"Eu quero ir na montanha russa, pai!" – Ele se decidiu por fim, sua pergunta por hora esquecida.

"Você não pode, parceiro."

"Por que não?"

"Você é muito pequeno, Parker." – Brennan o informou suavemente e ele pareceu considerar aquilo pelos próximo segundos.

"Ok. Então vocês dois vão." – Ele tocou Brennan no braço e fez menção para ela levantar-se do banco e com a cabeça, apontou para a enorme montanha russa a alguns metros deles. – "Eu vou ficar quieto aqui."

Os dois adultos se entreolharam e em sintonia, sorriram uma para o outro, aceitando a idéia.

"Você não saia daqui, tudo bem? Não fale com estranhos. Não siga estranhos. Nem aceite nada de ninguém."

"Claro, papai. Agora leve logo a Bones para a montanha russa. Aposto que ela nem lembra mais como é!"

Eles riram e seguiram de mãos dadas para a entrada.

"Seu filho é muito inteligente, Booth." – Brennan iniciou uma conversa assim que se acomodaram em um dos carrinhos.

"Parte disso eu devo a você." – Ele olhou-a por cima da proteção que cobria o tronco do dois.

"Não tenho tanta certeza disso. Ele é naturalmente curioso, quer aprender o tanto quanto sua idade permite e se interessa pelos estudos."

"Você acabou de se descrever, Bones?" – Ela deu um tapa brincalhão na mão dele e Booth aproveitou para segurar a mão dela em uma sua. – "Você o incentiva e é por isso que eu sou grato. Obrigado."

"Você sabe que não precisa."

E ele sabia. Ao se calarem, os carros se moveram pelo trilho.

"Você não vai ficar com medo, vai?" - Ele decidiu brincar um pouco com ela.

"Não." – Ela virou rapidamente para olhá-lo. – "Não com você ao meu lado."

BB

Ele assistiu fascinado enquanto as luzes do parque eram acesas. Seu pai havia pedido para ele escolher o último brinquedo antes deles irem embora.

"A roda gigante." – Ele havia respondido sem titubear e agora os três se encontravam no ponto mais alto do brinquedo.  
Parker vislumbrava com a boca aberta Washington D.C. daquela altura, sua pequena forma sentada no banco em frente aonde Brennan tinha a mesma expressão maravilhada no rosto com seu parceiro ao lado, observando-a. Sentindo o olhar dele, ela virou seu rosto e suas testas ficaram a centímetros de distância.

"Você está feliz?" – Ela sentiu o hálito doce dele se misturando ao seu.

"Você sabe que eu estou." – Ela replicou e levou uma de suas mãos até um lado da face dele, acariciando-o. – "Obrigada, Booth."

"Você sabe que não precisa." – Ele repetiu as palavras dela. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela encostou sua testa na dele. – "Você sabe o quanto me faz feliz, Temperance?" – Ele a escutou sorrindo. – "Sabe?" – E seus olhos encontraram os dela, penetrando-os da forma que a deixava se sentindo de uma certa forma vulnerável. Exposta.

"Eu... uh... não tenho certeza." – Ele a beijou da maneira mais apaixonada que conseguiu sem constrangê-los na frente de Parker e tentou apenas com esse gesto, mostrá-la o quanto ela o fazia feliz, completo.

BB

Brennan levou um Parker adormecido em seus braços até o quarto. Ele havia adormecido em seu colo no banco do parque enquanto Booth havia saído para pegar o carro. Sem querer acordá-lo, ela decidiu voltar com ele no banco de trás, aninhando-o o mais confortável possível enquanto Booth dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de D.C. Ao chegaram ao prédio dele, fez questão de levá-lo até sua cama.

"Boa noite." – Ela sussurrou ao se aproximar para beijá-lo na testa.  
"Eu amo você, Bones." – Ele sussurrou de volta, seus olhos completamente fechados e suas pequenas mãos puxando a coberta mais para cima. Ele voltou a dormir de imediato.

Ela assustou-se ao encontrar Booth na porta, uma expressão fascinada em seu rosto com a cena que ele acabara de presenciar. Sem dizer uma palavra, eles deram as mãos e voltaram até o quarto dele.

"Eu realmente me diverti hoje, Booth."

"Eu também, Bones." – Ele concordou fechando a porta e, surpreendendo-a, pressionou-a contra ela logo em seguida. Seu sorriso de quem ia aprontar algo antecipou suas ações.

"Mas quem disse que a diversão acabou, Temperance?"

**FIM.**


End file.
